OmniRealm Warriors
OmniRealm Warriors is a video game series verse made by Smashtwig. He has been working on it since 2008 IMPORTANT NOTE: EVERYTHING HERE IS STILL A WIP Summary OmniRealm Warriors When the player begins the game, the date is the first day of the year 0 A.D. (After Destruction). The holy island of Aethen, home to the Deities, is being attacked by a evil Deity calling himself Cataclysm. Cataclysm, with the power of his Corruption, was able to control other Deities to his will and absorb their power to destroy Aethen. The princess of all Deities, Ether, confronts Cataclysm to stop him. Unfortunately, Ether easily lost to the evil Deity. Upon asking what was he planning to do any why, Cataclysm revealed his plans to the soon to be dead princess. His goal was to destroy the OmniRealm, the collection of all multiverses, omniverses and simply put: everything. His reasoning was simple, the OmniRealm was not worthy in his eyes of existing. Everything was so cruel in it (and the fact it was the place where he was banished from Aethen and had to suffer in a tortuous pocket dimension for eternity because of the mere fact he was bo,rn from two criminal Deity scum). He would then go to other OmniRealms (other verses, starting with the one The Player is in (SO YOU, THE ONE LOOKING AT THE SCREEN) and destroy them if they are also unworthy of existing. However, to do this, he would need to absorb all of the energy in the OmniRealm first. He was almost done, he already had absorbed all of the energy in the OmniRealm except Aethen, which is why he is attacking it currently. With one last effort, Ether used a technique that should be only used if a situation like this ever occurred. This technique forced all of the energy out of Cataclysm, dispersing it evenly across the OmniRealm, like it should be. This set back Cataclysm's plan from almost being finished, to restarting all over again, though he still had the Corrupted Deities he had to help him this time around. Ether then passed away afterward, hoping that someone would stop Cataclysm in the future Fast forward to the early 2000s (like 2000-2020) on the planet Earth, where cars powered by gas still exist (though electrical ones were being evented), the rise of global warming was revealing itself, houses were made of well cut wood from Depot-Home, city buildings were made of bricks and concrete, and most importantly, the Age of the Internet had begun. Though it was far less advanced than any fictional futuristic city where there would be high tech robots, technology was exponentially advancing, even if everything, even machines, were still mostly piloted by humans. This was home to the town of Yesmar, and the rising students living there. One of these students, Wayne (last name not revealed), set to graduate from Yesmar High School in the year 2020. However, upon learning of mysterious supernatural beings seemingly invading the world, he had no choice but to fight back with his own supernatural powers he had been taught by his cousin just weeks before. As a mere third grader, he was unaware of what was truly going on. As he goes on his journey throughout his school life, he would slowly uncover the secrets behind these invasions, and meet friends along the way to aid him to finally defeat Cataclsym. But can he and the OmniRealm Warriors truly do it? Well that's up to you, the player, who will guide them to victory against the impossible odds that await them. Power of the Verse OmniRealm Warriors In the first entry of this verse, statistics of power and speed are extremely high, sometimes to almost absurd levels Destructive capabilities are very diverse, ranging from mere Building Level to Multi-Universal levels of power. Speed can also range from Supersonic to MFTL Speeds. The first entry has an extreme variety of hax, ranging from simple elemental manipulation to Chemistry Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Cosmic Phenomena Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Negation, Reality Warping, and much, much more At the top stands Cataclysm, the main antagonist of the first game. With his Omniclysm form, he is effectively superior to all in the game. Only the main characters controlled by The Player can defeat him OmniRealm Warriors 2 In OmniRealm Warriors 2, characters become significantly weaker than in the first entry. The highest destructive powers only range from City to Mountain Level at best. Speed is a similar story, with the fastest characters moving at Massively Hypersonic speeds in specific conditions, otherwise most characters are generally high Supersonic speeds. However, as the technology has exponentially advanced to the point where cities are exactly like a ordinary person in the early 2000s would imagine as futuristic, the hax in this entry of the series easily surpass the previous one. Terminology Energy: A half energy form, half matter form that is in everything existing in the OmniRealm, that includes living and non-living things. Energy can be transformed to the types of matter and energy we are familiar with, like heat energy or hydrogen. Simply put, everything is made up of energy, even the smallest particles and forces. Corruption: This is Cataclysm's main power. Those ensnared by his influence are forced to obey his command, no matter how much willpower they have against him. Once Corrupted, Cataclysm can also absorb them into himself and take their power for himself. Cataclysm can Corrupt even Energy to absorb as well. And more... Supporters/Opponents Supporters: Opponents: Neutral: Character Profiles OmniRealm Warriors *OmniRealm Warriors **Wayne **Scott **Chris **Josh **David **Steve/Deathbolt **Carolyn **And more... *Mortals **Joey Contra **Hudson Salma **Student *Deity Apprentices / Mini Bosses **Essenor Apprentice **Scivan ***Scichem ***Scibio ***Scigeo ***Sciphys *Deities / Bosses **Ragna **Quatara **Spacia **Truthcia **Gamemaster **Scivan **Ether **Cataclysm **Essenor **Lakas **And many MANY more... OmniRealm Warriors 2 * XenoRealm Warriors ** Ethan ** Ariana ** Zack ** Vanessa ** Travis ** Aaron ** Wayne (Adult) ** Chris (Adult) ** David (Adult) * Cataclysm Cult ** ??? Trivia The creator actually prefers the powers and strengths of OmniRealm Warriors 2 than the first one due to their weaker nature